galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Milfeulle Sakuraba
, or 'Milfie '''for short, is a member of the Moon Angel Troupe. Her hobby is cooking snacks, particularly cake,and making tea. She pilots the Emblem Frame Lucky Star. History : ''This section assumes that the player has chosen Milfeulle's route wherever appropriate. Early Life From a very early age, Milfeulle was blessed with extraordinarily good and bad luck. Because of the many strange situations it caused, no one wanted anything to do with her but it proved to be a considerable asset at the military academy where she achieved the highest simulation scores in its long history, eventually earning her a place in the elite Angel Wing. During this time she became acquainted with Ranpha Franboise, who considered her a rival but was continually beaten because of Milfeulle's good fortune. For her part, Milfeulle was unaware that this rivalry existed. Moon Angel Wing Milfeulle, along with her colleagues Forte Stollen and Ranpha Franboise, initially met Tact Mayers in the aftermath of the coup d'etat orchestrated by Eonia Transbaal. After recalling Tact from his assignment on the frontier, she fought under his command to escort the Elle Ciel and Prince Shiva Transbaal to the rally point for the loyalist forces at the planet Rhome. Throughout the journey she proved to be a pillar of emotional support for both the Angel Wing and Tact himself as he struggled with the pressure of his new command. During the battles en route to Rhome she attracted the attention of Camus O. Laphroaig, commander of the Hell Hounds, but spurned his unwelcome advances at every turn. By the time the Elle Ciel had reached Rhome, Tact had grown to trust and rely on Milfeulle and asked her to be his dance partner at the grand ball, which she happily accepted. Though the angel and her commander had feelings for each other, any developments in their relationship were forestalled by the arrival of Eonia's secret weapon, the Black Moon. In the midst of the ensuing battles Milfeulle became terrified of allowing anyone near her due to the trouble that her mysterious luck caused though she was eventually able to reconcile her feelings for Tact and sacrificed the entirety of her power in the final battle to allow the crippled Elle Ciel to move into position and fire the Chrono Break Cannon. In the aftermath of the coup d'etat, Milfeulle left the military as she no longer possessed the extraordinary luck that allowed her to successfully pilot the Lucky Star but, to her surprise, Tact likewise left to be with her. In Moonlit Lovers, Milfeulle and Tact were caught in the middle of a planetary invasion and eventually rejoined the crew of the Elle Ciel. Due to her inability to pilot the Lucky Star, Tact did not consider Milfeulle fit for duty, which strained their relationship. However, she eventually regained both her ability to pilot Lucky Star and her luck after an daring attempt to protect Tact and was reinstated as a pilot in the Angel Wing. She eventually piloted the GA-007 alongside Tact, ending the threat of the Valfask advance guard with a single stroke. In Eternal Lovers, Milfeulle suffered retrograde amnesia due to an injury and forgot that she was even in a relationship with Tact at all, forcing him to rebuild his relationship with her from scratch amidst the chaos of the Valfask invasion. Once her memory is restored and the pair share a "second" first kiss, Tact and Milfeulle fly one last mission to prevent a second Chrono Quake, eventually becoming trapped in Another Space where Tact finally proposes and Milfeulle accepts. Gate Keeper In Galaxy Angel II Milfeulle retired from the military and served as the Keeper of a gate connecting the Transbaal Empire's home dimension of EDEN to the newly discovered dimension of NEUE through a dimensional hub known as ABSOLUTE. Because of her importance to interstellar travel she was kidnapped by rebel forces. Personality Milfeulle is always caring and cheerful and will never hesitate to help another person, even an enemy. Her extreme luck caused her little but trouble when she was younger and the isolation, combined with her highly emotional nature, causes her to blame herself and her power whenever something goes wrong. Milfeulle is the most naive of the Angels and, though not stupid by any means, she can be clueless and accident-prone. She is incredibly slow to anger, usually becoming sad or disappointed if displeased. Otherwise she is extremely expressive, often accompanying her moods with exaggerated speech and body language. Likewise, she is almost incapable of hatred or antagonism; rather than hating Eonia for what he has done she finds it sad that he is willing to drown the galaxy in blood just because he is unhappy. Milfeulle also dislikes the idea of anyone dying for anyone else, no matter how noble the cause, since it would still create sadness for the loved ones left behind. A highly sociable person, Milfeulle frequently suggests gatherings and outings to the park aboard the Elle Ciel, which also gives her a chance to exercise her formidable cooking skills. She has a passion for cakes and other sweet snacks (and also loves nameko miso soup, as an optional free time event in Moonlit Lovers reveals), and occasionally gets into arguments with Mint over the merits of cake over candy. She is also the best player of Fever Angel among the Angel Wing but the worst player of both White-Black and Flash Fighter. Of all the Angels, she is the most accepting of Tact and eventually falls in love with him because of his kindness and willingness to stick with her through both the ups and downs of life. For one who was used to being treated as cursed, being called a Goddess of Fortune came as a complete surprise. This also means that Milfeulle can become upset if anything should happen that might cast her as a "nuisance" again. This causes a problem in Moonlit Lovers (when Tact accidentally treats her as useless since she can't fly the Lucky Star at first, even though Tact's motives were pure and he was just trying to protect her), and in Eternal Lovers (when a misunderstanding causes her to think Tact has fallen for Lushati). Other Media Anime Milfeulle Sakuraba is a young and cheery girl of 17. She first attended a military academy while working part-time as a beachside cafe waitress before joining the Galaxy Angels. Highly skilled in cooking, she prepares meals and snacks for the other Angels, but especially enjoys baking desserts. She wears a hairband featuring two flowers on each side which can spin like propellers for flight. Milfeulle’s most prominent attribute is her incredible luck. Her luck is so potent that it could influence enormous phenomena like wormholes and natural disasters, albeit inadvertently. She has shown to have a knack for finding long-lost and valuable items, such as hoards of treasure or a winning lottery ticket. Furthermore, her luck makes her virtually invulnerable to almost any injury including gunfire, carpet bombings, even death and, failing that, damnation. Unfortunately, the advantages are offset by her clumsiness and naiveity, as well as the unwieldiness of her luck’s sheer might. There was even one incident when her luck drastically reversed and threatened to destroy the universe. Cheerful to a fault, Milfeulle often shows great enthuiasm in her tasks and usually remains optimistic even in the most dire situations, and has been known to delay or go against mission objectives to help random civilians. However, she can be quite naïve and childish, at times seeming unaware of her surroundings and misconstruing other people's intentions . She also has a tendency to speak nonsequitors during inappropriate situations, to the confusion and irritation of others. At 21, Milfeulle appears to still be with the military. She would later assist her younger sister Apricot in a battle against the other Rune Angel Troupe, who were brainwashed by a giant peach in space. In the opening credits of the first half of the third season, you can "play" rock, paper, scissors with Milfeulle, who will appear midway in the credits playing a different hand each episode. Manga She is the main character of the manga because her story (which is based on the game but with a few changes) is followed. She first meets Takuto Meyers when she accidentally falls and got her skirt caught which left her hanging upside down; fortunately for her, Takuto was there to help her down. Milfie was the one who invited Takuto to join them in their mission and she is the first person in the manga who openly trusts Takuto. In the manga, there was an incident when she saw Takuto and Ranpha kiss, not knowing this was an accident. This affected both her relationship with Takuto and her ability to pilot the Lucky Star temporarily. The situation was remedied when both of them were able to talk things out while being unintentionally trapped in the Whale Room with giant worms and biting chesnuts. In Galaxy Angel Beta, Milfie and Takuto's relationship grows deeper as they were able to overcome a few misunderstandings. Milfie is the one who spends time with Chitose a lot to try to make her feel welcome, not noticing that Chitose is slowly starting to develop feelings for Takuto. Things turn rocky when Chitose (who is being controlled by Noa), injures and captures Takuto (instead of Prince Shiva). She still trusted her even though she did this (because she knew Chitose was being controlled), but she was shaken to the core when she found out that Takuto was piloting the newly discovered Sharp Shooter together with Chitose. It was made worse when Takuto confessed to her and shot her down afterwards intentionally. Luckily, Takuto was able to overcome Noa's control and so did Chitose, revealing afterwards that he did not shoot the Lucky Star in a critical point. Toghether with Chitose, they both destroyed Eonia's mothership with the Fatal Arrow and the Hyper Cannon. When Noa took control of the Black Moon, Chitose died sacrificing her life to block an attack from the Black Moon. The Lucky Star reacted dramatically to Milfie's feelings which blocked the Black Moon's power and revived Chitose. The Black Moon was destroyed with the Chrono Break Cannon, but everyone's memory of Chitose (excluding General Luft and Shatoyarn) have been erased. Near the end of the manga, when Takuto asked Milfie how she felt when she found out that he was the one piloting the Sharp Shooter, he leans in to kiss her before she could even continue answering Takuto's question for her. In the manga of Galaxy Angel II, Milfie is the current gate keeper and is married to Takuto. Quotes *(To herself) "My dream is to bathe with everyone in the hot springs with out washcloths on our heads and say 'Ahh, This is Heaven'." *(To Mint) "I want to be a complete-planet-destroyer-man Morio when I grow up." Behind-the-scenes *Milfeulle's Japanese voice actor is Ryōko Shintani, she is played by Maho Tomita in the musicals and her American voice actress is Jocelyne Loewen. *Milfeulle's voice actor was originally planned to be Yukari Tamura, who ended up voicing Ranpha instead. *Milfeulle's name is derived from the pastry mille-feuille. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Human Category:Moon Angel Troupe members